


Sleepytime

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [50]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shenanigans, chase scene, not a scene with Chase but a scene with chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Sometimes the Host needs a rest.And what are friend for if not to forcibly get you to sleep when you're overworked?Oh, and Bing manages to piss off Blue. It's high-time that happened, to be honest.Enjoy the fluff!





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> 50TH PART 50TH PART 50TH PART!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's stuck through this, and to any new readers, I say the same! It's been quite the ride, and I hope it continues for the future! 
> 
> (Even if it slows down a bit with school. It might be a little while until the next one, just a warning. *le shrug because even I don't know*) 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

The Host was tired. It had been a long day, his sleep the night before had been filled with uneasy dreams, and he’d had a headache for the last… few hours? He wasn’t quite sure of time anymore. 

He heard footsteps as he lay his head on his arms. His brain was too fuzzy to tell who-

“Host? Are you alright?”

He muttered into his sleeves. “The Host is simply tired. He… he’ll be alright.”

“You don’t sound alright. C’mon, let’s get you to the couch.”

“The Host is fine-”

His surroundings abruptly changed as he was teleported into said couch. 

He let out a muffled noise of discontent. He had work to do-

“Sleep. Or I will make you. You can’t work like this.”

Ah, so Author. He wasn’t sure he wanted to fall asleep in front of the man, but his senses were growing fuzzier and fuzzier-

“You’re obviously exhausted. Get some sleep. I’ll make sure they don’t bother you for the day.”

He managed to mumble a half-answer as his brain drifted off to dreamland. 

“The Host... gives his… thank you…  _ zzzzzzz-” _

Author was left wondering if there was a tense shift or if he’d been imagining it. 

In either case, he’d keep people out of the library. 

It was only the decent thing to do. 

\-------------

Host awoke rather drowsy, but feeling a lot better. 

He got up to the feeling of a blanket falling off of him. He picked it up to the feeling of sections- it must be a quilt. 

He folded it and put it back on the couch, extending his aura for the day. 

Author sat in a nearby armchair, dead-to-the-world asleep. 

He picked up the quilt- for now he could easily tell it was a quilt- and draped it around him. 

It was the least he could do for the man who had watched over him for- 

Eighteen hours. 

Well then. 

He’d better make sure no great calamity had occurred in his absence. 

\---------

He was just taking a bit of a rest in the living room when someone- Bing- shoved a book into his hands. 

“Act natural!”

He instinctively opened it and put it in front of his face. Then he lowered it a tad. 

….. Wait. 

He threw the book at Bing, who yelped. 

“What was that for?!”

“One simply does not hand a blind man a book, you idiot!”

“Shit, sorry!”

He narrated another book into existence just to throw at him, but let it go. 

It  _ was _ kind of funny. 

Then a fuming Google walked in with neon-green hair, and his day got a lot more entertaining as Bing booked it in the other direction. 

Trailing sparks of fury, Google followed. 

\----------

_ [Battery Levels: Low. Please move towards a charging bank or reserve your remaining energy immediately.] _

_ [Core Overheating Levels: Critical. Please apply coolant immediately or cease further action.] _

He scowled and moved to a stop, Bing giving a whoop of relief at not being chased and running around the nearest corner. Damn androids with slightly better output levels than him...

He’d figure out how to get him back at some point…

_ [One message from:  _ _ OLIVER _ _ .] _

_ [OLIVER: You good Blue? Just got the notifications.] _

He grit his teeth and returned the message, trudging back towards the manor. 

_ [BLUE: Power reserves were drained while chasing Bing. He seems amused with his latest masterpiece. See attachment.] _

He attached a snapshot of a section of a rarely used customizable display, this one regarding his phenotypes and clothing. 

[ec:B11/shc:BL32/hc:G6]

Eye Colour, Shirt Colour, and Hair Colour being the most prominent.

Hair Colour which was now the most shocking green their system could handle. 

And he didn’t have the override code Bing had set to change it. And when he tried to go around it-

A flashing pop up of Bing wagging his finger reminiscent of Jurassic Park appeared in his vision. 

His eye twitched and his fingers curled. 

He had some work to do. 

\-----------

It was a very entertaining sight, the green-haired android working in the lab. Roombas zoomed around him, grabbing tools and materials. 

Eventually he made a thorough draft of what he did and put it into their shared servers so it would be replicable. 

The G logo in his chest glowed with new, stable power. 

No charging for this android. 

He stepped into the kitchen, eyes murderous. 

“Primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible.”

He grinned, holding up a large, sharp knife. 

“Secondary objective is to destroy the fucking robot who fucked up my hair.”

Bing bolted. 

His upgraded motors whirred and he gave chase. 

He would be victorious. 

\----------

With a few keystrokes the green faded, replaced by its normal brown. 

Google grinned. “Thank you.”

He took out a screwdriver and undid the metal restraints securing Bing to the desk. 

“Why do you have metal restraints on your desk?”

“Poetic entertainment. Now shoo.”

He shooed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
